Foley304
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FeKsLRQ5A0 0:50 caity sleeping and snoring 3.3K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD8vqkzoodk 1:10 123 like a bird I sing 1.9K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGKSRRPBffI 1:02 chiuahua girl 436 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PlKx-vRH64 1:05 hanna montana by morgan 110 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdErWGB-52E 1:28 Morgan T-Ball 67 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iSlQSPH1LM 4:10 Mud Boggs viola W.V. 1.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn3N0dgV0EA 2:42 Mud Boggs Viola W.V. 1.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQtGM9GgdL4 1:38 laughing toddler 178 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INyNEDZKkgU 3:18 autumn Chihuahua and puppy cheagle spring 141 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKBYjUNRtbs 0:21 4 wheeling in Grantown WV 460 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP3oIqPg_x4 0:08 4 wheeling Grantown wv 818 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX64iCkf_rc 3:03 Fiesty Pomeranian Puppy 220 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U09Rk0cBqCE 2:00 Morgan singing Best of Both worlds 78 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUkd4bUvteY 1:40 playing puppies 75 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGrhrfe4WvI 2:28 Webkins do American Idol 39 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arUdNJPUb8s 3:11 Alan Jackson concert Morgantown WV 593 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJdgtaXfK6Y 0:22 SMOV0034 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SktjSiV8PV0 0:18 SMOV0035 161 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1P-GQgBleQ 3:25 SMOV0036 89 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afH-MRFbgm0 1:36 SMOV0037 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKYsj-ThyaE 3:40 Wrestling children 2.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVQDG3AGsTg 1:02 SMOV0041 27 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h-6FHw04Ds 0:18 SMOV0043 2 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR4RNl8AnQA 0:55 SMOV0045 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NfVjeEtnrI 0:36 SMOV0046 2 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wcVtnjNdYM 0:48 SMOV0047 12 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHdLjlqBe3c 0:31 SMOV0048 13 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DGrZAGmOBQ 0:35 SMOV0050 10 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_6BNyq4CC8 1:00 SMOV0049 2 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IyZ428LlwQ 1:27 SMOV0051 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHAK_B2FXdU 0:32 SMOV0052 1 view8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SONpjFG8u24 1:32 SMOV0053 2 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1oFo0lCrxGo 0:44 SMOV0054 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8wU1UJh3t4 0:51 SMOV0055 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb0v7ZwNk10 0:35 SMOV0056 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbOYPYzPOog 0:25 SMOV0057 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY0_s9t_Qxw 1:29 SMOV0058 49 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHbJ_WhbaME 0:30 SMOV0060 10 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_Pn4y2p_w4 0:58 SMOV0059 13 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKbORByGlSk 0:37 SMOV0061 10 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ittGRmaj3TM 0:30 SMOV0062 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCpUHPlHrYQ 0:29 SMOV0063 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARxhEjsOr4Y 0:21 SMOV0064 1 view8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzcrVg6uOZ0 0:28 SMOV0065 1 view8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwIhVF18nJQ 0:53 SMOV0066 9 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtjaYrDW-LU 0:38 SMOV0068 No views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbLTCQ1BXU8 1:30 SMOV0069 52 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhPe9jKOaXs 1:14 SMOV0070 13 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jakw4C7NgLw 0:24 SMOV0071 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zWn_RaQssw 0:27 SMOV0072 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7O5SsfIgVY 0:45 SMOV0073 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EyokDFCFOw 0:50 SMOV0074 8 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjfTq8251B0 0:11 SMOV0076 9 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixj_Ns5azm0 0:33 SMOV0075 13 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdg384xiqOU 0:15 SMOV0077 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Icxmo77ogns 0:18 Mud Boggs 77 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdSZfpSKsgg 2:43 morgans easy bake 56 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxB1t7jm9LA 2:05 christmas 30 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-S01lfXrpqw 2:23 12 dogs of chritmas by morgan & jamie 38 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58vB85rgMm4 2:24 morgan pt 2 12 dogs of christmas 146 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izu_IAY8cVQ 0:45 snow 35 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2Ocyv0-Mcs 1:00 Jamie And Morgan 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0w_uhzEbKWg 0:52 Funny Cat and Puppy Hugging and cleaning each other 166 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHTKPr4TiAs 0:58 100_5305.MOV 58 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lAhHhvz5gQ 3:37 Clay Battelle Choir 5-20-10 pt 2 277 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPap7cJ2lYc 1:48 Funny Kitten Painting With the Kids 78 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m279xeyWUqY 0:17 Jamie Kid dancing 74 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciPEy4FP9VM 3:01 Foley Christmas 2010 43 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_a-Or2yOOM 3:06 Mason Dixon Pre K 2010 40 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hOuBBzv0Ww 1:27 Redeo pageant 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlSOVaD1GaA 1:40 rodeo talent.MOV 55 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a7KbBcd-W8 0:14 1967 Chevy Impala The Easter Ride part 2 172 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRF_QrVhBxg 1:06 The Easter Ride, 1967 Chevy Blue Impala Wagon 4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEme8B-m4HQ 1:47 101 0034 31 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UsMV_s8pXQ 1:58 Funny Dog and child playing with the race car track 6.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7y6Jxp41_A 3:22 Kittens playing / hunting a Cicada.Warning LOUD! 109 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hh_hjYsEA3o 1:07 Jamie My 5 year old "meditating". 67 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51eq8h_gwu4 0:58 Funny Jamie My Kid Sleeping He Can't Stay Awake 2.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSLbvVNiWmI 8:15 RC Remote Control with Jamie. Rc Monster Wheel 4x4 Truck 20K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_-F6W_kfu0 3:22 Questions with Brownie Pt.2. Funny dog answering questions. 113 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzeaLBlKjZs 2:54 Questions with Brownie the Lab. Funny Dog. 46 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHqRZ4YwcGU 2:19 Jamie cleaning off the Snow on my Car 1/2/12 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ncKP_2fLlM 2:35 Jamie and his RC Truck 5 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYxxUhDMuf4 2:35 Jamie and his RC Truck 132 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bd1AGphp3DA 2:57 Brownie my Dog Sleeping Rolling his eyes funny kinda scarry 894 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6z-C8fPBLE 2:32 Autumn & Brownie, my Chihuahua and Lab 21 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ytf3bKPSuxE 0:33 Jamie Gots A Big Ole Butt By Morgan ♥ Funny 170 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScZdqeU0PdM 0:49 Caitlyn and Morgans Ipad 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzXsWz8OZlE 14:57 Mud Trucks Bogs 4X4 4 wheeling Big truck 4wd 763 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpsBaLvvsyw 1:12 talent show 15 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2AIhkYskT4 0:53 talent 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt-BmPmgmLA 3:59 bird is the word 38 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoqDXylFD6g 1:32 vaccum sealed jar 33 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sip74O0wbIk 1:18 For Pappy in Louisiana 30 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9aSWqW2FtQ 1:21 Wing sauce on the face 15 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zszOWPAZ6M0 0:37 plane AA 19 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTcYHo8HtVo 4:17 Airplane take off 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMn-6hE7n6k 2:02 Above The Clouds on A Plane 46 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=238b6or93bI 1:01 Morgan mowing 40 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUIaWIPHEl8 1:41 Jamie Mowing Grass 33 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiCnYjozBSQ 0:12 Doctor Who in West Virginia 16 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D1kGd35phU 3:08 Brownie and the garden 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JemCnfJFRxQ 2:05 Morgan Sleeping 71 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejlcB3Af7-o 1:25 Brownie & Pepper Cat & Dog ...... 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxQ8SirciRg 1:44 me 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cX1sVG6OZA 0:38 morgan 39 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-Ch5Knzbzg 1:12 ruby 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jc9Xu52OkK4 2:16 Morgan & Introducing Jamie as 5 year old "Magic Mike" LOL Fun dancing and A Broadway song 112 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh5dvv0Uci8 0:38 j bug 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w51dKXiOjVk 0:30 storm wv 22 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huY650-eT_U 0:58 An 80's Summer for ljc contest 2012 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzMUkXWoeJg 0:29 casual chic for the 2012 ljc contest 31 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MntYTUw8gZw 1:05 j 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G907ta4vzQ4 2:21 Brownie the lab. And he's not very happy. Funny 31 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OSxGrFn_jk 1:22 Jamie trying to say plow 50 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZ5l8C6u3gM 1:13 morgan eating a hot pepper 24 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkArC6FtlOk 2:22 The dog 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBeYcJtbw1g 2:26 sweeper 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF93BrmjniQ 5:52 Jamie Doing Homework 54 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byV-rV7MloM 0:27 Happy Birthday Mammoo 51 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKZ1eYTVrQo 0:21 Niall cute,cute Beagle puppy. We love him. 59 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9N0qGPEYhA 0:17 P1050535 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5XURUB4AiY 0:07 P1050536 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy9LvfIT_u4 0:34 P1050541 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSNJtn-0POI 0:25 P1050542 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoGawTriDHo 0:06 P1050543 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ2CqEseFwg 1:22 P1050544 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orN7xcLyDu0 1:22 P1050547 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40DMtO-jpS4 0:50 P1050549 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvzWSlhS3q0 0:19 P1050550 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6mf_C3b-4c 0:05 P1050553 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkH25hJM-fo 0:39 P1050554 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pE3e_3uHBY 0:50 P1050555 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Si0wr7ZKafQ 0:43 P1050556 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haLQxrR3I-Q 0:51 P1050557 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwLxgR8-VwY 0:30 P1050558 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k-1TwVTi88 0:02 P1050559 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiswDlFYyvU 0:53 P1050563 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKgNQvGip7I 0:25 P1050564 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7hvlDr5n10 3:29 P1050570 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnFMeS1g09g 3:40 P1050571 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63VCTBA4bWc 1:14 P1050574 No views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXIofe1Rz9E 1:04 P1050575 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw6r2GmWzo4 1:19 P1050576 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7J1uX9UdHY 0:23 P1050577 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OQUmYihHNQ 1:30 P1050578 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNazbLyPnyw 1:25 P1050579 7 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foGgc6dPsuI 0:11 P1050582 2 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g91NBBz-4KM 1:10 P1050583 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-Qp9S9iVdM 2:03 P1050584 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfBz9Nlnts 2:00 P1050585 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yb9i3x9BY7E 0:29 P1050594 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8Vg-DUink0 2:14 Jamie dance, Morgan bomb 46 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIz-M-xJmxw 0:18 Dancers 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFW6fX36-mE 0:41 Tball 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATnwvDdjXCA 2:46 Pretty Girl & Niall hugs 75 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaz0zK-tNdc 2:08 Caucasian 52 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE9Lfl9dAjE 1:25 1941 dodge rat rod 1st run 373 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPBN7Xd3puU 0:15 T-Ball Daybrook vs. Blacksville 5/4/13 52 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1u18wmNhPA 1:25 1941 dodge atomic rat rod 1st run 141 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aFSoTGORF8 1:33 P1050649 18 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9znivPVIgsw 0:51 P1050687 8 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCj5FFqthDk 0:17 P1050686 8 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0yRz8MLh3g 1:01 P1050692 9 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvB2YvtaLes 0:48 Daybrook Little League 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLuCSOPuoRI 2:04 T Ball... A few of Jamies outs. 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz32kO4KRHk 5:26 20130505_180032.mp4 31 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYuNDI7F1Xc 0:13 20130506_191119.mp4 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RouGb1hQiLs 2:41 VCLP0820 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-Kf0NkB6Hw 2:32 VCLP0834 17 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1X6j6thaSU 2:51 20130527_201321.mp4 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmuG5OoMm6E 1:05 20130528_115438.mp4 12 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygcCaS5DxVI 0:32 20130527_205329.mp4 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rN2TppFBeF4 6:16 20130525_204846.mp4 71 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTKa2rS4DbQ 3:13 Digital Cinderella Presentation~Cinderlion.2013 19 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmhYDU-wPZM 0:58 20130529_095035.3gp 44 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKUVG7M5yPI 0:27 Jamie T-Ball 50 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8SI4__4v7Y 2:23 20130630_174728.mp4 111 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0L1BWqmc3E 0:25 Jamie dancing in Giant Eagle 43 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvT1Ty9kcKM 0:41 20130720_182846.mp4 33 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6KNjC5VTms 0:54 20130728_010025.mp4 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11xyMdKuD_s 0:15 20130801_191810.mp4 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN41S-Znoe8 1:30 Chase Likens Daybrook W.V. Charlie Rich Behind Closed Doors 233 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ_4PzHpE0I 3:57 Fireworks From My Driveway Clay District Fair 2013 48 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwbH6maiopc 0:37 20130827_184030.mp4 82 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf6SMoGqE2M 0:45 20131211 140130 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTSRY5thhxA 1:55 Jamie bringing Gangnum back 102 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHZLMaSZ4As 0:26 My sister 31 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnEdlkIsxkk 1:06 May 4, 2017 6 views11 months ago foley304 Category:YouTube